First Date In Hell
by Toni The Mink
Summary: T.K and Kari finally go out on a first date... but Davis is hellbent on wrecking it for them.


DIGIMON: "First Date In Hell"  
Written by: Toni Ferraro  
Digimon, and related indicia copyrighted to Saban Enterprises  
  
------------  
  
In the living room, T.K sat on the couch, his hand on his chin, elbow on the arm of the couch. He sat there glumly, listening to Matt's conversation with Mimi.  
  
"As much as I want to continue, sweet-thing," said Matt, "I really have to be going... Love ya!" He then snickered, "No, you hang up first! .... No_you_hang up first!" He chuckled some more, "No, you hang up first!"  
  
T.K jumped up and came over to Matt, snatching the phone away, "Here's an idea! I'll hang up for both of you!" He raised the phone to his ear. "Hi Mimi! See ya later!" He places the phone on the receiver.  
  
Matt crossed his legs, a disappointed look on his face. "Way to kill the mood, bro," he said.  
  
T.K slumped back to the couch, "Sorry," he said, "But I get sick of all that mushy crap you and Mimi exchange. That's kinda out of character for you."  
  
Matt uncrossed his legs, "Maybe if you were in love, you'd understand," he said.  
  
T.K glanced up at Matt suprised, then quickly looked back down. Matt immediately picked up on this.  
  
"Hey, you ARE in love, aren't you bro??" he asked.  
  
T.K slightly blushed, and Matt quickly zipped to the couch and poked his shoulder. "C'mon, T.K, who's the luck lady?"  
  
T.K turned, "Well..."  
  
"You can tell me," said Matt, "I can keep a secret!"  
  
"It's... um... well, I guess I kinda have a thing for... Kari..."  
  
"Kari?" said Matt, "Tai's little 'sis?" He leaned back, "Well, isn't that obvious? I mean, you two_LOOKED_like the perfect couple ever since you were just kids!"  
  
"Yeah," said T.K, "She's pretty awesome." He then sighed, "Wish I could tell her that..."  
  
"What's holding you back?" asked Matt, "You shouldn't be so shy! If you like her, then express it! Take her out sometime!"  
  
T.K looked up at his older brother, "Hmm... maybe I should," he said.  
  
Matt winked. "Go for it, bro!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day at school, T.K ran up to Kari, who was at her locker.  
  
"Hey Kari!" he called.  
  
Kari turned. "Hey T.K!" she called, "What's up?"  
  
T.K rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was just wondering..."  
  
At this time, Davis walked by to his class. When he saw T.K and Kari standing with each other, he immediately stopped and backed up. He glanced over. 'What does GeeKay think he's doing?' he wondered.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, I was wondering... if, well, if you weren't doing anything this Friday night..."  
  
'No way!' Davis cried in thought, 'He can't be! He can't! He's not...'  
  
T.K continued, "Well, if you wanted to do something together, y'know, like... catch a movie? Go out to dinner?"  
  
"Are you asking me out, T.K?" Kari asked.  
  
'NOOO!!!' Davis cringed.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess I am," T.K laughed.  
  
'Kari could NEVER go for a guy like him!' Davis told himself, 'Say it, Kari! Say no!! Tell him off!'  
  
Kari smiled. "Yes, T.K. I'll be glad to go with you!"  
  
Davis fell straight to the floor, banging the side of his head. 'Noo!!!' he whined in his thoughts, 'This can't be happening!'  
  
"You will?!" T.K cried, "Hey, that's great! I'll, um, pick you up a seven?"  
  
"I'll be waiting!" said Kari, grabbing her books, and walking off. T.K watched her leave, then turned and left for his class.  
  
Davis was still laying on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. "This is the worst day of my life..." he moaned to himself.  
  
Just then, Yolei walked up. She nearly stepped on Davis, and glanced down. "Hey, Davis," she said, "What'cha doing down there?"  
  
Davis quickly jumped up, "Yolei, you'll NEVER guess what T.K just did!!!"  
  
"What?? What??" Yolei asked, suprised.  
  
"He just asked Kari out on a date!!! The nerve of that guy!"  
  
Yolei then smiled. "So he finally asked her out. About time!"  
  
"You're SUPPORTING THEM???" Davis cried, "How could you!!!"  
  
"Davis, really," said Yolei, "T.K and Kari like each other! Just because you have a crush on Kari, doesn't mean you have to spaz out when they do something." She then slightly blushed, "You know, maybe you should stop going on wild goose-chases, and give the people who are currently interested in you a chance."  
  
Davis looked at her. "Uh... yeah, I'll do that after my homework's done. But for now..." He dashed off, "I have a date to sabotage! Davis always gets what he wants!"  
  
Yolei watched him run off, and then sighed. "He just doesn't get it..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The big night finally came.  
  
T.K walked up to Kari's apartment, and stood by the door. He took in a deep breath. "Well, this is it, T.K, old pal," he said to himself.  
  
He knocked on the door, and suddenly got nervous. "What do I do?!" he cried, "Okay, don't panic... just calm down, and do anything you'd see Matt do to Mimi..."  
  
The door opened. T.K quickly shut his eyes and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Wow! You look absolutely stunning! I love what you did to your hair!"  
  
"Aw, thanks, T.K! What a sweet thing to say!" said a guy's voice.  
  
T.K quickly opened his eyes, and saw Tai standing at the door, grinning. "What will Kari thing of me?" he teased, "I mean, her boyfriend's got eyes for ME now!"  
  
T.K shook his head wildly, "Er, sorry Tai... is Kari there?"  
  
Just then, Kari walked out behind Tai. She was wearing a purple parka, and took with her a red, glossy purse. This must be the first time she was wearing make-up.  
  
"Hi, T.K!" she said, "Ready to go?"  
  
T.K just stared at Kari. "Wow..." he said, "You look so wonderful!" Kari giggled.  
  
"Careful, Kari," said Tai, winking at T.K, "He says that to *all* the ladies."  
  
T.K twitched his nose. "Very funny, Tai." He turned to Kari, "Welp, let's go."  
  
The two walked over to the elevator and got on. As soon as it closed, Davis emerged from the staircase.  
  
"Let the mission begin..."  
  
  
  
T.K first took Kari to a movie theater.  
  
"Two please," he told the attendant. She gave them both a ticket. "Thanks," said T.K, paying for them.  
  
They walked by the snack bar. "Want anything?" T.K asked Kari.  
  
"Maybe some popcorn will be nice," said Kari.  
  
"Of course," said T.K, walking up to the bar. He ordered a medium popcorn, and a box of SweetTarts for himself. Then they walked up to a counter, where there was a container of butter, and salt and pepper shakes.  
  
Kari poured butter on her popcorn, while looking at the pepper. "Who here puts pepper on popcorn?" she asked, "That'd only make them sneeze!"  
  
T.K chuckled, "Probably," he agreed.  
  
Kari then placed her popcorn on the counter. "Watch that for me, please?" she asked, "I need to use the ladies' room for a second."  
  
T.K nodded, and Kari went off.  
  
A man walked up to T.K, wearing a giant, brown overcoat. Without his noticing, the man swiped off T.K's hat and threw it across the room.  
  
T.K noticed his hat was gone. "Hey!" he cried, and looked over to see it was across the room. He walked over to retrieve it.  
  
At this time, Davis slightly pulled off his overcoat, grabbed the pepper shaker, and shook it all over Kari's popcorn. He then quickly buttoned himself back at T.K returned.  
  
"Weird," he said. The man in the overcoat hadn't seem to budge.  
  
Kari then walked up, and took her popcorn. "Thanks," she said, "Come on! The movie's about to begin!"  
  
  
  
T.K and Kari sat in the backrow together. Behind their chairs, Davis was kneeling down, waiting for the moment to come.  
  
"Suzanne," said the man in the movie, "You know I cannot live without you."  
  
"You must, Ricardo," said the woman playing Suzanne, "For you see, when tomorrow comes, I will be forced to move to Africa."  
  
"You mustn't! I won't let them take you! If someone must go, they'll have to take me instead."  
  
"Oh Ricardo!"  
  
"Oh Suzanne!"  
  
T.K inched his hand closer to Kari's, as if trying to hold it. At this time, she moved it to grab some popcorn. She stuffed a handful in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes grew larger, and watered. As soon as she swallowed her popcorn, she sneezed loudly. "Gezuntite," T.K whispered.  
  
Kari sniffled, then suddenly sneezed again. And again, and again.  
  
Everyone stared back at them, rolling their eyebrows. T.K rubbed Kari's back. "You okay?" he whispered.  
  
Kari sniffled some more, "I dunno," she responded, nose clogged, "Something must have been in my popcorn." She set it down by her feet, "There goes my snack..."  
  
T.K looked down at his pocket, and then reached in and pulled out his unopened SweetTarts and handed them to Kari. "Here," he said, "A new snack."  
  
Kari took it, "Thanks, T.K. You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," T.K responded, "If I'm taking you out, you should at least be treated with something."  
  
Kari smiled, "Thank you, T.K."  
  
Davis growled. "Drat!" he whispered to himself, "Looks like I'm going to have to go with Plan B."  
  
He pulled his overcoat over his head, snuck up to the far corner of the theater, and shouted, "FIRE!!!"  
  
Everybody panicked. They jumped from their seats, cried out, and all tried to make their way through the doors. T.K and Kari got caught in the jammed crowd.  
  
Davis chuckled at his approval.  
  
***  
  
Two hours after being stuck in the theater, T.K and Kari managed to escape, and were now walking down the street.  
  
"Well, that was a major bomb," said T.K.  
  
Kari's face then lit up. "I know how to make it better!" she said, grabbing T.K's arm and pulling him towards a skating rink, "Let's go!"  
  
***  
The two sat on a bench, putting on their skates.  
  
"I haven't been roller skating in a long time!" said Kari, "This'll be alot of fun! I promise!"  
  
"I sure hope so," said T.K, trying to put on a skate on his right foot.  
  
From under the bench, Davis swiped T.K's left skate. He pulled out a small  
screwdriver, and loosened the bolts on the wheels. Then he quickly placed the  
skate back, just as T.K reached for it.  
  
Finally, T.K was ready. "Come on, let's go!" Kari urged, wanting to get  
on the rink. She took T.K's hand, leading him.  
  
When they got on the rink, she skated ahead. "Try to catch me, T.K!" she  
laughed.  
  
T.K smirked, "I'll get'cha!" he called, pushing himself forward.  
  
As soon as he put weight on his left foot, the wheels popped out, and T.K  
fell straight to the floor.  
  
Kari quickly rushed up and knelt besides him. "Are you okay?!" she cried.  
  
T.K sat up, holding his nose. "Ever get that horrible, nasal-conjested  
pain in your nose when you land straight on it?"  
  
Kari sighed, "Maybe we better go..."  
  
***  
  
The two walked down the street again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," said T.K, "This night isn't going exactly as I planned."  
  
"It's all right," said Kari, "Everyone has a case of bad luck now and then."  
  
T.K looked down at Kari, "We still haven't done dinner yet. Hungry?"  
  
Kari looked up, "Okay, sure!"  
  
"This time, I'll make sure it'll go better!" T.K promised.  
  
***  
  
Inside a fancy restaurant, the two sat at a table, looking at the menus.  
  
Soon, a waiter came up. "Aire you ready to ordair?" he asked.  
  
T.K looked over to Kari. Kari glanced up.  
  
"Oh! Um, I'll have the chicken salad, if that's okay."  
  
"Of course," said T.K, "Give the lady a chicken salad. And I'll have a  
steak. Er, please make it plain. I'm kinda allergic."  
  
The waiter nodded, and walked off.  
  
In the table behind T.K and Kari's, Davis looked up from under the table's  
sheet. "Let see," he said, "Their table is 2-A. Just a *plain* steak, T.J?  
Aww... that's no fun! I'll just *spice* things up for you! Hehheh!"  
  
He ducked under to escape another end, but suddenly found himself under  
a woman's skirt. She shrieked loudly. Davis jumped from under the table.  
"Er... sorry, miss!" he cried, blushing, and quickly got away before drawing  
attention.  
  
He snuck across the dining room, towards the kitchen. As he reached it,  
he looked behind himself. T.K and Kari hadn't noticed him. They were chuckling  
with each other over something, which got Davis disgusted.  
  
Just then, a waiter burst out of the kitchen, throwing off his robe. "Jeez,  
just cut my salary for a week, why don't ya?!" he shouted to himself, "See if  
I care??"  
  
Davis grabbed the robe, put it on, and walked into the kitchen. He came  
up to a plate, with a sign below reading 'TABLE 2-A'  
  
He chuckled, "This must be D.K's steak." He grabbed a nearby hotsauce bottle,  
and poured it all over the steak. Then he quickly placed it back and snuck away.  
  
He had just left the kitchen, when somebody grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"YIPE!" Davis cried, and quickly turned, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Where have you been??" the manager asked sternly, "Your tables have been waiting for almost half an hour! Get to serving!"  
  
He shoved Davis back into the kitchen. "Waitwait!" Davis cried, "But I don't even work for you!"  
  
At this time, another waiter walked out, holding onto Table 2-A's dish of food. He walked up to T.K and Kari, and handed them their orders.  
  
"Thanks alot, mister," said Kari, taking out her fork, and started pitching some of her chicken.  
  
T.K took his fork and knife and tried sawing his steak. "Dang, it sure is thick," he said. As soon, as he finally cut off a piece, he plopped it in his mouth, and chewed. "Not bad," he murmured.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes grew big and watered.  
  
Meanwhile, Davis was stuck at a table, trying to take somebody's order. The only problem was, the person was speaking French.  
  
"WHAT do you want??" Davis questioned, "Did you say you wanted clowns? Whaaat?? No, I'm sorry, we don't sell boats..."  
  
Just then, he heard Kari cry out. He quickly turned to her table to see T.K leaning forward, grabbing his throat, while Kari kept patting his back.  
  
She looked up, "Someone help us!" she cried, "He's choking!!!"  
  
"Choking?!" Davis yelped. He then tore off his waiter robe, and raced over to their table, "Hang on, T.K! I know the hemlich maneuver!"  
  
Kari was quite suprised to see Davis come up out of nowhere and grab T.K. He placed his fists over his belly, and then pushed back, over and over.  
  
Finally, on his 7th push, a piece of steak flew out of his mouth, and landed right in Kari's salad.  
  
Davis took T.K's drink, and let him sip on it. T.K, breathing heavily, glanced up at Davis. "Whew," he sighed, "Thanks, pal..."  
  
Kari jumped over, and wrapped her arms around Davis' neck. "Oh, thank you, Davis! Thank you so much for saving him!"  
  
Davis, grinning wildly, hugged back. "Hey, I'd do anything for you, Kari. Say, now that I'm a hero and T.K's just a washed-up no-go, you think maybe you've got your sights on me now?"  
  
Kari then looked up at Davis, a serious face, and then let go of him. She looked down at T.K, "I'll be right back," she told him. Then she took Davis' arm, "Come with me," she ordered.  
  
She led him outside the restaurant, and the two sat on a bench. "What do you mean T.K's just a washed-up no-go?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, nothing personal against him," Davis responded, "But when he took you out, you had a bad thing after a bad thing happen to you. Whereas_I_saved his life when he choked on that steak!"  
  
"How did you know all that stuff happened to us?" asked Kari.  
  
Davis blinked, then stuttered, "Well... er, um, I...uh...um... uh oh..."  
  
Kari scowled, "It was YOU who did all that mean stuff to us tonight, wasn't it?" she said.  
  
Davis sighed, then looked at his feet, "Yes," he confessed, "I'm sorry, but I really like you Kari. I couldn't stand the fact of another guy winning your heart."  
  
Kari touched his hand. "I forgive you," she said, "I like you too, Davis, but you have to understand that I'm interested in T.K!" She stood up, "And if you really liked me, you'd understand."  
  
Davis stood up, and turned the other way.  
  
"Hey!" Kari called.  
  
Davis looked back, "Yeah?"  
  
Kari winked. "Don't worry. There's plenty of other girls out there for ya, who may love you back."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
After dinner, T.K decided to take Kari home. They stood by the door of her apartment.  
  
"I'm really sorry about tonight, Kari," said T.K, "This wasn't how I planned it."  
  
"It's all right, T.K," said Kari, "I'm flattered you wanted to take me out. It's just too bad it didn't work out the first time."  
  
T.K smiled, "You want to try it again next week?"  
  
Kari kissed his cheek, "It's a date!"  
  
She walked back into her apartment, and said goodnight just before closing the door.  
  
T.K stood there for a second, then walked off to the elevator. As he got on, he jumped into the air, cheering.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Davis laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, heart broken.  
  
Demiveemon jumped on his chest. "Hey Davis, you okay?" he asked.  
  
Davis looked over. "No, not really," he responded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe if you ever fall in love, you'd understand."  
  
"Kari told you off, didn't she?"  
  
Davis bolted up, making Demiveemon fall over, "That's none of your business!" he yelled.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, jeez!" said Demiveemon, standing to his feet, "But I don't like seeing you upset like this!"  
  
Davis turned away and crossed his arms, "I'm not upset," he lied.  
  
Demiveemon crawled up, "Look Davis," he said, "I know you better than anyone. I know if my best friend's upset about something."  
  
Davis pretended not to hear, but could hear him very well.  
  
"Look, Davis," he said, "Don't let one girl let you down. You should stop going on wild goose-chases, and give the people who are currently interested in you a chance."  
  
Davis looked down at Demiveemon. 'That's what Yolei said,' he thought. Then he jumped out of bed, "Thanks, Demiveemon!"  
  
He picked up his phone, and dialed a number.  
  
  
  
  
Yolei was doing her homework when she heard the phone ring. She reached over and picked it up. "Yes?"  
  
"Yolei, it's Davis."  
  
Yolei jumped up, blushing. "Davis!" she cried, "Um, what're you calling for?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something..."  
  
Yolei smiled warmly, "Yes?"  
  
"What does your quote mean?  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
